The Hylian and the Nature Goddess
by Syque Greywolf
Summary: Link is bored of every day life after TP and Viridi's spirit is captured in her own temple! Hades is fighting Palutena's army and the forces of nature are out of the way...Mostly. A surprise encounter with Viridi in Link's dreams in that first town will lead him to a certain goddess! Adventure, humor, and fighting follows. LinkXViridi UPDATES FREQUENTLY! Gets better after chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

First Fic! I couldn't log in 4 a while but now I'm here so lets get this party started! Welcome to my universe pity-pat, you too readers! Flames will be used to forge the Dragon Blade I will use on... stuff...

* * *

I sat fishing, thinking to myself, 'Zelda's safe, I  
mastered the crossbow, Midna's finally gone...'

I hate when this happens: I save the world! Back to a boring life.

My past lives have became unlocked to me since I beat Gannondorf, so I can use their Items and magic. But sadly even that doesn't cure my boredom.

I pulled in a Green-gill. "Dinner." I muttered

Just then a crash jolted me out of my thoughts. Bublins? No, the crash was louder than their boars make. I should know, I crashed some.

I pulled out the new sword Russel made me: A Goron steel Great-sword, and rushed to find Coro hiding behind a scarecrow. I looked around for anything suspicious, but found nothing. Just then Coro's house caved in to show a strange creature with spines on top and two... legs?... Wheels? And a large red bulge on it's rear end.

Immediately I slashed at the bulge making an X with my swings. The beast-thing shot out some dark beams at me and twirled, knocking me aside. As I landed I thought of a new strategy and threw my gale boomerang at a bombling mulling about and mentally told it to swerve around the beast and hit it's apparent weak spot. The thing twirled again trying to hit the cause if the pain behind it. Perfect! I finished the foe using the ball and chain square in the red spot causing the creature to hunch over.

I walked up to the monster expecting it to disappear in a puff of smoke. But got an explosion in the face instead. I slowly got up and walked to the spot that the monster disappeared at and looked for any rupees, none. In it's place was a few heart containers and ...half heart containers? Oh well I'll just use those too. I picked up the hearts to absorb them.

Nothing. Nope just glowing hearts, weird.

"Thank you guy! I could've died there! Here something for you." Coro gave me a set of floating oil jars and called them Orbitars?"Weird floating pots I bought guy. I got 'em in an oil trade with that first town."

"What town is it called?"

"That first town."

"..."

"No lie guy! I'm serious that's the name!"

"Okay then...Where is it?"

"South of Ordon Provence guy, two day's journey."

"Thanks I guess..." I ended the conversation and put away my "Orbitars" and started my second quest out of sheer thirst for adventure.

* * *

WOOT! FIRST FANFIC AND CROSSOVER! (for those who don't know the enemy link fought was an underworld crawler  
) Please review and I'll update faster! Simple as that. So until next time...

* * *

"War doesn't tell who is right but who is left."

-Anonymous


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone wants more Kid Icarus fanfics. As soon as I posted I got two views in a couple of minutes! OH YEAH THE STORY!

* * *

Trudging through the underbrush wasn't fun as a human. I was getting bitten by flies, deku hornets, and this baby skulltilla I randomly caged. URG! This was the only drawback of not having Midna! No wolf form! I moped as I swung across a ledge, that I easily could've jumped as a wolf. I swung on another vine and broke through the trees.

I heard a snap and looked up. Broken vine. Looked down. 50 story drop... "Stupid vines!" While plummeting to my presumed death I pulled out as many Items I could summon from my past selves. Butterfly net, Bottle, Goron mask, Zora's scale, AHA! Sailcloth! I pulled it out pretty close to the ground hurting my arms like when I fought Arogorok and used iron boots to bring him down. In other words F*** C*** S***!. Cursing all the way down I got an Idea and formed Nayru's love around me and drank some potion while free-falling, healing my strained arms all the way down.  
Near the bottom the shield was wearing off. no, no, NO, NO! The shield gave off Inches off the ground causing a whole lot of pain. As I was blacking out I realized: should've used the Roc's cape.

"Testing, testin Anyone out there? Hello-oh? Anyone at all? Sold to the lady in the pink dress." A young girl's voice called in my head, then giggled wildly.

"What?" I snapped at the voice, a little to forcibly.

"Oh, no!" The voice said flustered. "You..didn't hear any thing did you?" It asked.

"Hard not to so keep it down! I fell off of a freaking cliff and I'm trying to recover energy."

"Well since you're busy sleeping you can at least hear me out. After all you can't really do anything about it." Suddenly there was a young girl about Ilia's age with flowing blond hair in front of me. She was wearing a pink and red dress and had some hair in a ponytail secured by a purple flower.

"So what do you want from me?" I shamelessly asked. "Let me guess, trapped somewhere, you need outside help, an evil man did this to you and you've been doing this call for days now." Seeing the look in her eyes I knew I hit the nail on the head. "So I'll have to know where you're trapped how to break in and who to fight."

"I'm in my own temple."

"So why did you need my help? Or were you just lonely?" I teased.

"Let me finish. I'm trapped in my temple and sealed in a room with only a bed and a book called Legend of the Hylian loach: twilight fish."

"Hey! Hena had that book! It's in her shop!"

"I don't care about Hena! You're reminding me of the other person I would've contacted but we're enemies at this time."

"So strangers come first?" I asked smiling.

She started blushing saying, "I! No! Um... I saw you kill Gannondorf. So I tried contacting you for about an hour then just tried to call anyone around..."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked.

"Well you are pretty strong." She admitted. "But you aren't an angel or human and I'm a good friend of Farore-"

"You know Farore?"

"Yeah she said she'd bring life to this world and make it prosper."

"Any way how do I know how to get to this temple."

"Ah, yeah that. I'll show you."

Suddenly she transformed into a ball of green light and charged at me and disappeared into my chest. Making me black out.

* * *

No what just happened won't be creepy in any way. I'll probably get on tomorrow and explain. until then...

* * *

"Don't hit a man with glasses. Hit him with something heavier and harder."

-Anonymous


	3. Chapter 3

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I forgot to give credit to Nintendo for both games and names!

*police arrest me*I'm sorry I'll do it for now on! I only own this Vink or liridi Idea (if it happens fu fu fu...) :)

* * *

I woke with a start, clutching my chest. _Just a dream. _I looked around. Obviously I wasn't at the cliff anymore. I was just in a bed...In a house...with a monster with a large eye and four tentacles and a lot of friends. _Just deal with it in the morning. _I thought as I snuggled deeper in the blankets drowsily, pulling my green cap over my face.

Just then a brute of a man with a large sword busted in and ended all of the creatures' little party with a running arcing kick.

"You all right kid?" He asked sensing that I was awake.

"Five mire minutes." I grumbled. "Then you can do your hero act and 'save' me."

"Well It seems you didn't kick the bucket after all." The man said. "Found you at the base of a cliff."

I slowly crawled out of bed and got my stuff. "The name's link." I introduced myself. "And I wouldn't have died anyway. I got four fairies left."

"Fairies huh? Well I thought they were wiped out when the dragons walked the earth." The man replied. "By the way my name is Magnus, nice to meet you."

"Um, I got a fairy right here..." I said pulling out a bottled fairy. "And I fight a dragon every two weekends. Oh and nice to meet you too."

"A fairy huh? I guess that means that dragons must be real too." He said eying the fairy.

"Well I'm on a quest so... nice to meet you Magnus, but I must get going."

"Yeah, I got to get going too. I heard that there was a high bounty on a group of monsters causing trouble to the north-east  
." He chuckled. "Guess everyone is busy these days with the underworld attacking and all..."

"Ooh! Before I forget! Have you seen anything like this?" I asked pulling out the floating oil jars.

"Why I'll be, you have some strange weapons there." He replied, lifting the pots. "They are Orbitars. I saw a pair with a buddy of mine. Think of them as flying cannons. The can float near your head and fire shots to hurt enemies."

"Huh... I don't need it. I'll just sell it in the market then." I put them in my bottomless pouch. "Thanks for the info."

"No problem, hopefully I'll see ya later on the battlefield." And with that Magnus turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"I Thought he would never stop talking." Came the voice from my dreams.

"What? How? I-"

"Remember when I disappeared into your ...chest? I was making a link with your heart so now I can t least talk to you now." She replied casually.

"My heart huh? Well, why not my mind?" I asked, ready to tease her.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this then." Suddenly there was a flash and a light came out of my chest and formed into the little girl from my dream. "But I don't have my original body here so I'm not as powerful and I can only do this if you're alive."

"By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Viridi, goddess of nature."


	4. Chapter 4

Heh heh I waz grounded for a week but I'm good now! So let's start the story! Remember reviews make me work faster. I own this story idea nothing else! (if I did I would make a crossover game not fanfic) longer chapters in the future.

* * *

"We're lost."

"We aren't lost."

"I bonded with you, so I can see what's in your heart, we're lost."

"I wouldn't believe that if I was drank chateau romani while wearing the Zora's mask." (Zoras don't have resistance to any 'milk')

"Ugh! I hate it when my 'partner' isn't gullible... I miss Pit."

"Well you're stuck with me for a while so get over it." I answered, annoyed.

We've been at this a while now. She says I'm lost, I tell her I'm not, she argues, I keep going. I feel sorry for this 'Pit' character because about a week with another voice in my head would drive me crazy, and I've been told he had around five at one time! Something about Hades, Phosphora, Thanatos, Viridi, and this palu- whatever chick.

This is what I found out: Viridi is a goddess. Hades is evil and was killed once by an angel. 'Pit' was his name. Palutena was also a goddess. Thanatos is a god gone crazy. Phosphura was a legendary storm nymph, one of the last of her kind. Pit is a 'light' person and an idiot. Hades has been resurrected by some unseen force, but NOT Gannondorf or Zant. I'm the only one she could contact because her forces couldn't find her and Hades trapped her with magic of 'the unseen force' and Palutena's army was busy with the underworld invasion and couldn't be contacted.

Long story short, I will be a hero again and save the world. Well I got what I was craving: Adventure!

"Hello? Link? You there?"

"What?"

"You were day dreaming and I was trying to talk to you for hours."

"So what is it?"

"I sense one of my commanders nearby. I want you to signal them."

"How?"

"Use your imagination Link."

Pondering for a second I pulled out a red rhombus shaped gem and closed my eyes. I carefully focused my energy into it in a line upwards. I opened my eyes shouting, "**DIN'S FIRE!**"

The next thing I knew there was a _**GIANT FREAKING PILLAR OF FIRE!**_

I could sense Viridi was going to explode. "Don't worry it only harms creatures or people. There arn't any creatures in the sky...except birds a.k.a lunch, and I made sure to only hit one or two. I hate over poachers and desecraters"

"W-well I um... I didn't know you respected nature at least..." She stammered.

"I was born and raised in a forest. I even swapped a body with a chicken when I hit it by accident! Which wasn't a pleasant experience."

Then I saw a flash and heard a boom of thunder. I jumped back in the nick of time.

Where I was standing there was an electrified girl that looked like she got hit with a fire tornado.

"I'll make you pay for hitting me with that blast fire-nymph!" She shouted angrily.

I pointed at myself and put on a quizzical look.

"Don't play dumb! That blast and your tunic is clue enough!"

It was then I realized that I wore my Goron tunic today. "Oh! I get it! You think I'm a fire-nymph! Well I'm actually a-"

I got cut off by a bunch of lightning strikes at my face. I barley got out my mirror shield in time.

"Enough with men and chatting a ton before a battle! Let's get to the main act!"

* * *

Link V.S. Phosphura

I won't make the next chapter until I get 5 or more reviews simple as that. I mean the button is right there V_V. and I got lazy so I won't find any more quotes. I WILL MAKE LONGER FIGHT SCENES!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't have five reviews...BUT I've been known to change my mind SO if you ever go riding narwhals be sure to be careful of the pointy end. I OWN EVERYTHING*

*Nothing at all, (I own nothing), I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing

* * *

She was floating there, waiting for my retaliation.

"I wish I could talk to her." Viridi said in my head. "She's one of my commanders. Well you're gonna have to talk her out of fighting because I don't think you'd win in a fight."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I thought back.

"Hey." I said. "I didn't mean to hit you wi-" ZZT I got electrocuted before finishing.

"I don't want to hear it. You hit me and I was in a bad mood after missing my mistress. Your little stunt made me want to hurt something, preferably you." She electrocuted me again when she said 'you' for emphases.

"Well it looks like there's no reasoning with you, so shall w-" Electrocuted again.

Giving up on talking I drew the first master sword and my master sword (just go with it it's skyward sword ms and twilight princess ms) and rushed her head on.

"Well that's the end of you." Viridi said semi happily. "There's no way you can win against MY commander."

"Shut up Viridi." I said dodging lightning shots.

"You know mistress Viridi?" Phosphura asked, hearing my earlier line. "Then I'll have to force you into telling me where she is!" She growled picking up the battles pace.

I dodged left as she shot out a lightning dragon that hit the ground next to me. The dragon bursted into multiple pieces that attacked me from all around me. Panicking, I did a spin attack catching all the electricity in my blades, then something weird happened. The electricity stuck to my blades and didn't hurt me!

Before I could recover Phosphura attacked me again, out of instinct I twin slashed at her, making two electricity beam/circle things hit her causing her to temporarily get immobilized. Seizing the opportunity I did a six slice combo. Seriously injuring her arms and legs.

"Not bad." She said, standing up...Only to fall over.

"Don't move! You're hurt!" I yelled running up to her.

She started to levitate away dripping blood in her wake. "As if I'd...let you catch..up." She gasped between breaths. Then electricity started to flow around her and started humming.

"No! You'll get hurt more if you try moving without resting!" I stabbed one blade in the ground, thinking of a plan. I lifted my other sword in the air towards her hoping it would work... ZZT PING! It worked! When she converted to energy she flowad through my swords and into the ground, making a crater.

I walked up to her and checked her pulse. Still alive but unconscious. I pulled out a fairy and put the bottle next to her. I opened the bottle and a pink ball of light came out. "What is your wish master?" It asked in a high, musical voice.

"Heal this lady please." I asked as polite as I could.

"Sure thing master, I can't heal her all the way but I can heal her enough so she can last a bit longer, if you need me again I'll be where you found me." Then it turned and circled Phosphura about six times then disappeared.

"Viridi?" I mentally shouted...No response.

I looked down at the sleeping form of Phosphura. I couldn't just leave her there, could I?

* * *

YAY another chapter in the book! I feel like I'm missing something...Oh well!

* * *

"Where there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. But the parting need not last forever. That is up to you to decide."

-Happy mask salesman. Majora's mask.


	6. Chapter 6

*guy walks in and starts punching me* update faster!

sorry! it's Christmas man!

Last chapter link used a duel skyward slash like he did (not duel slashing though) against Demise. I don't own Zelda or Kid Icarus

* * *

I carried Phosphura bridal style through the forest, wishing Viridi was there talking to me, or at least someone awake.

I bandaged the wounds that the fairy didn't heal and was walking on water using the hover boots (fully charged). Phosphura mumbled in her sleep, something about pit and her first time. "You know," I said to myself, "Viridi could've made the small version of herself and avoided the conflict entirely. I wonder if she forgot or just wanted me dead." I mumbled.

I nearly tripped on a frog going up to a river bank. "Stupid Viridi and her inability to think things out. She's like Midna, she acts on whims and never really thinks of anyone but herself."

Phosphura started moving in her sleep mumbling, "Pit you came to rescue me."

'Oh boy this stuff aga-' Before finishing my thought she reached up and started kissing me! It felt as if a million bolts of electricity through me!

Just then, if anything couldn't get any more awkward Viridi popped in my head. "Still alive there Li- OH MY GODS!"

"Hey Viridi." I mentally shouted. "I can explain!"

Phosphura opened her eyes and said, "Wow you're cute." And I dropped Phosphura ...by accident.

* * *

Later, after I managed to calm down both Viridi and Phosphura, who by the way said that that was her first kiss, and told my story.

"...And so Phosphura was just thinking that I was Pit... while sleeping." I looked over to Phosphura, who was red with embarrassment and her electricity a rosy pink.

Awkward silence...

"So lets keep going!" I said breaking the silence. "We should get to Viridi's temple by nightfall."

"Um... yeah..." was Viridi's response. "The temple."

I picked up Phosphura bridal-style again to her dismay.

"I can fly you know." she said.

"But that would use up energy you should be using to heal the rest of your wounds." I replied.

"Yes... well... I..."

"I could just put you in my never ending bag I hold my stuff in."

"I'm good." She replied. "Just don't drop me again."

"Sure." I muttered.

And so Link's party +1!

* * *

I know it's a little short... but I need to get to playing minecraft! I got it for the X box for Christmas! among other things...


	7. Chapter 7

I got 5 reviews (one was mine tough) and now I feel like I should end this fic... there aren't enough reviews so I think i'll just delete the story. I don't own Zelda or kid Icarus.

* * *

"We are almost there." Viridi said quietly, still creeped out by the earlier situation.

"It's about time. I wanted to be let go a while ago." Phosphura grumbled, stretching.

"Well at least there is only one dungeon in this game." I said.

"Shh! Stop right there! Don't break the fourth wall! Bad stuff usually happens!"

Music.

"Hey I know this song." I said. "I think it's called 'Spirits of the trees' or 'Saria's song'." I slowly summoned an Ocarina and started to play...

The music was nostalgic... I felt as if I played this song... with a good friend... far away...

Suddenly My mind was flooded with memories. Great deku tree. Death mountain. dodongo's cavern. Impa. Ganondorf... Saria.

"Link? Are you alright? You don't look so well." Viridi jerked me out of my memories.

"I'm fine. I just..." I looked at the glowing triforce of courage. "Found a past self..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind... I just got stronger okay?"

"He he he!" Came a voice out of nowhere. "It's you again! Wanna play?" A flurry of leaves formed and made a small humanoid figure with a Poe lamp, a flute, and a pointed hat. "I'll t- Oh! Hey commander Phosphura! What brings you to my forest?"

"It's General now that Arlon lost his importance after the chaos kin incident and cragalanche was defeated to easily."

"You know that isn't true." Viridi appeared in a flurry of leaves like the skull kid did. "You're the only one left alive, besides me."

"Might I ask what in the twilight are you girls (and genderless skull kid) talking about?"

"Politics." They all three said in unison.

"Back to the problem at hand. We can't play right now skull kid. We're going to save Viridi."

Skull kid looked over at the small physical manifestation of Viridi. "Um... She's right there."

"That's a small part of her put into a bodily form." I explained. "She isn't as strong as she will be when she gets her true body back."

"Then where is she?" Skull kid asked.

"In her temple."

Skull kid stopped moving at that. "And...are you planning on entering?" He (i think) asked.

"I give him permission to." Viridi piped up.

"You know that humans can't enter!" Skull kid screeched. "Only gods or commanders (and up) can enter!"

"I said that I gave him permission!" Viridi yelled aggravated.

"You know that I'd rather die than let a commoner human in the temple!" Skull kid shot back.

"Then he's a commander now!'

"Wait what!?" I yelled. "Don't I have any say in this?"

"Unless you don't want to save me and the world, no not really."

"Then he needs to pass the commanders trial!" Skull kid ranted on. "And live to tell the tale!"

*Sigh* "How do I take this test then?" I asked reluctantly.

"This." Skull kid blew his flute and a stone box came up vertically placed from the ground. "This is an elevator. The dungeon awaits."

* * *

Review if you don't want me to stop this fanfiction story. If I get enough I'll continue. If not then I'll delete this story with a one week warning.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is for ThanotosKitsune and him cheering me on. Otherwise I'd probably just wait a month for 10 or more reviews but he re-encouraged me into this ONE more chapter...until I know a lot of people like it. and for those who don't have a fanfiction account you can still review without an account.

* * *

'At least I'm alone now.' I thought to myself. 'And nobody is nagging at me.'

Let me explain: this dungeon could only be done one person and so Phosphura and Viridi had to stay at the entrance. The dungeon itself was easy. There were only nature-based enemies and there were almost no puzzles.

I was walking ahead with my fire rod out, burning anything that would attack me but sparing everything that didn't attack me. "Ugh. This is the most boring dungeon ever!" I lamented, thinking about ways it could be improved. "The monsters could be more than one type." I said burning a flying acorn with an eye to the ground. "The enemies that should be resistant to fire aren't." I said as I burned the top of a rock with legs. "There are ridiculously easy puzzles and none of them require an item to trigger, I really only need a sword and bow." I shot a target on the wall with the fire rod then knocked some spheres into a ditch. "The dungeon maker must suck."

* * *

"I made the dungeon so no human can ever get through!" Skull Kid chuckled to himself. "He won't be able to get even close to the boss!"

"What are you saying over there?" Asked Viridi from over at a chair that she grew from a baby birch tree.

"Just talking to myself mistress." Skull Kid chuckled.

"When is the cute guy gonna get back?" Phosphura asked while making shapes with her electricity to kill the time.

Viridi scowled and said, "He's got to finish the trials alone so we shouldn't know."

"Can I at least check?" Phosphura asked.

"NO!" Skull Kid freaked. "He ONLY can pass these trials! No outside interfering!"

"I got it, I got it." Phosphura sighed. "I wonder what he's thinking of right now."

* * *

I wonder what we'll have for dinner? Fish? No I'm sick of fish now. Bee larva? Gross. Hmm... I got it! I'll ask Viridi to grow a pear tree while I hunt for some boar meat! I should think of a side dish... Reeds taste good with a little Ordon goat cheese, OH! I could put the meat in a soup with hawk reeds and cheese!

I thought of our dinner as I absentmindedly burned the boss -A dragon made of vines and leaves-

I watched as it went into a second phase. It took some stone from the walls and surrounded itself in stone, making it into a stone dragon. As the dragon tried to take a snap at me but I jumped into the air and slammed its head with the megaton hammer.

"No I think that we're ok without pears." I decided.

The heart container didn't appear, instead there was the dragon's eye. But it was a gemstone with vines around it and two sapphires. It kind of looked like the thing at the top of my magic armor hat.

I just put it in my pocket and walked into a portal with leaves swirling in a tornado fashion.

I wanted to finish my soup before sundown.

* * *

I would like to keep going but I need more reviews! Please even if you don't have a fan fiction account review!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter I feel like changing things up. Viridi will be the main character for part of this chapter. REVIEW or the fic...will end and be deleted. *SNIFF* I own nothing except skull kids personality.

* * *

I waited for Link to come back. Not in a way in that I _like_ him he's just my only hope right now.

A green flash appeared and Link came out of the light. "Hey Viridi, I think I'll go hunting for a bit and get some hawk reeds. Can you boil some water while I'm gone?"

"U-um.. ok." I was a little surprised that he finished the dungeon so soon... And she wasn't the only one.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Skull Kid screeched. "You must've cheated! Humans shouldn't be able to complete that dungeon in a million years! You must've not gotten to the boss-" Link threw the circlet of the forest dragon on the grown in front of Skull kid.

"That enough proof?" Skull Kid looked at the circlet blankly. "And stop calling me a human, I'm a Hylian." Link just pulled out a bow from his pouch. "Be back in a bit!" He called over his shoulder.

"Wow. I was the only one that beat the dungeon as fast as he did. You sure he's not an angel in disguise?"

"I think he's just a Hylian." I answered back.

"Well I think I'll ask this 'Just a Hylian' out since you seem uninterested." Phosphura slyly said with a smile.

I spared no time punching her in the arm.

* * *

**_Link's Point of_**_ view_

'OH MAN! The look on Skull Kid's face! Priceless! I'm guessing he made the dungeon himself, and that makes it all the more hilarious!'

I stopped to pick up some hawk reeds along the river. 'I wonder how they'll feel about boar and reed soup? Eh, I'll find out eventually. I slung the boar onto my back and kept walking.

A bunch of walking skulls with tentacles for limbs passed by me. Suddenly they realized that I was there.

"Um..Hi?" I said. They all turned their attention towards me and started running towards me and half of them tripped.

"Are you even trying?" I asked the creatures as they fell over as they attacked me. I reached for the Goron steel sword that Rusl gave me and tried to use one hand to get stronger. I managed to beat them and more of the dysfunctional heart containers came out of them like that tank-like monster did.

I sheathed my sword then walked back to the others. 'I really should stop attacking monsters.' I thought. 'I might get the boar dirty.

* * *

This fic is cool and I get a lot of views, but I'd like more reviews... I don't want to end the story so early...


	10. Chapter 10

There are now two people who've reviewed twice. So thank you thanatoskitsune and Icarus link of the abyss! For that here is another chapter. Disclaimer: Check the other chapters for the disclaimer. I prefer reading stories on the mobile since the words look natural there.

* * *

Viridi and I stared in shock as Phosphura gulped down her fourth bowl of soup. "Ah this stuff hits the spot!" She said. "I could go for thirds!"

"That was your fourths." Viridi said, shocked at how much her commander ate.

"Who's counting?" Phosphura asked, upending her fourth bowl, drinking the broth.

"Well at least we won't worry about wasting any food." I mumbled, pouring her fourth bowl. "Let me guess. The food is converted into electricity?" I asked after handing back the bowl.

"Fesh ip ish" (yes it is) Was her reply, with her mouth full.

"So Viridi, Since I'm a commander now is there anything I should know? Like is there a ceremony or something?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! You need to get the crown you got from the dragon and bring it to me."

"Ok I left it over th-" I looked over to where I left it but skull kid and the crown was gone. "Skull kid!" I cursed.

"You better go catch him or you won't become my commander." Viridi said.

"I've got a better idea." I smirked. "Since skull kid ran off with the crown to keep me from the temple then why don't we just go to the temple? And if he tries to stop us there we can just take back the crown from him, but if he doesn't have it we'll force it out of him where it is."

"He's smart." Phosphura giggled.

"... I wouldn't have thought of that." Viridi said reluctantly.

"Then away we go!" I cheered and sucked up the campfire and dishes with the gust jar and started walking.

* * *

"By the way, you said earlier that you got memories of your past self right? Then how do you know about other Link's stuff without remembering them?"  
Viridi asked.

"Well... I remember parts of the other Link's but not all of them. Gradually I remember different things but some things flood into my memory if I hear or see something extremely familiar to my pasts. Take earlier for example, I remembered myself from when Ganondorf was still in the process of becoming the king of darkness and my past was a kid having to gather three stones. But I sometimes I wish I don't remember everything." I shuddered remembering what redeads were like then. They'd scream until you couldn't move then... *huhuhuh*(creeped out shivering)

Suddenly a voice ahead spoke. "Link is that you?"

I looked up to see a girl with long green hair and a green dress that went to her knees, standing on a log suspended in the air. I tried to remember if i've seen her before but I-... those eyes, it can't be... "Saria?"

* * *

Links party +1 Yay ME! I was grounded so I couldn't update in a while.

Viridi: You left off at a big cliffhanger!

Me: he he I know

Link: End it with less of a cliffie

ME: a what?

Link: a cliff hanger! You read a lot of fan fiction so you should understand the readers pain!

Me : I do know, That is what makes this awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I'm back!. *gets hit in the face with a stapler* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH! I'm sorry! I'll update faster!

* * *

"Link, It's really you!" Saria then jumped down the log and landed on me in a crushing embrace.

"Saria? I- I-m not the same Link you know... I'm only his incarnation... I'm sorry"

"But I knew you'd be reincarnated." She said looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "I said that I'd always be your friend." She sniffed. "I've missed you link. You may not have the same memories...but you are still you!" She hugged me tighter.

I looked over to Viridi and Phosphura with a 'Help me' look.

* * *

Viridi pov:

W-what is she doing? She's acting like she knows link like he's her childhood friend! Th-this is crazy! Does she like him? Does he like her? Don'tpanicdon'tpanicdon'tpanic. OH MY GODS IS SHE ABOUT TO KISS HIM?! NO! SHE CAN'T!

* * *

"Are you ok Viridi?" I said getting up and helping Saria to her feet. "You look a little pale- MMNG?!" Viridi just wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me, long and passionately. Her lips were sweet, like raspberries and she hugged tightly. I stroked her soft blond hair, then thought of how it reminded me of the soft feathers of the golden cucoo I saw with

After a while I broke the kiss and said. "Um uh what just happened?"

"Cool Link!" Saria exclaimed. "You got a girlfriend! You may have forgotten but... the kokiri allow polygamy (Marrage between more than one wife) so we can get married along with her!"

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT!?" I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" I started to flush red.

"B-but the past link said he'd marry me when we were kids!" Saria started to cry. "A-and I was happy since you were reincarnated so I could marry you!" She really started bawling now. "WAHHHHHHH!"

"O-ok." I stammered. "I guess I could-"

"YAAAY!" She yelled, perking up. "Now I can fricken' get rid of Mido annoying me for a while!" She grinned evilly.

"U-um any way we're going to the forest temple for Viridi." I looked over at Viridi who was blushing like mad while Phosphura teased her. "And to save her."

"-and you like a lolicon!" Phosphua finished. "I also noticed you didn't deny the marriage part."

"I-I would like to date him but I don't know about marriage..."

"Yeah let's go now." I called. "We ate dinner not to long ago so we should go to the temple then rest there for the night."

* * *

Viridi POV (L8R)

"Hey Viridi, You should make yourself look older so that it isn't creepy when you kiss link."

"O-ok." I used magic to age my body to a sixteen year old. "Better?"

"Yeah. Change of subject. I think you got a nice boyfriend." Phosphura said to Me. "Brains and brawn, like my little pitty."

"Pit isn't all that bright though. He has to have a guide 24/7 or he'd lose his way to the bathroom every night." I remarked.

"But he cares for me." Phosphura swooned. "He's probably looking for me right now." She sighed.

"My boyfriend is probably thinking of me right now." Viridi replied.

"And me." came Saria's voice.

* * *

Links pov

'I'm tired...and hungry...I wonder if it counts if Viridi and I are going out?...Nah it probably doesn't.' I turned around. "What are you girls talking about?" I asked all three.

"Politics."

* * *

Another chapter done. Thank you to thanatoskitsune, Xerotnepyro (NOT A TYPO), Icarus link of the abyss, bless your face 147, and everyone else who reviewed! Virtual cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	12. Chapter 12

MEANWHILE

* * *

Skull Kid pov:

Stupid Link! He'll never find me where I'm going! He'll spend all of eternity searching the woods when I'm going to the temple myself!

*FLASH*

"What the-?" A flash of annoying diamonds formed and made me go blind for a bit.

A man came out of the light with white hair swept to the left and wore a white skin tight bodysuit and a jester-like Pancho.

He slowly turned around and calmly said, "Let me into the temple, _gatekeeper_."

"You know that I can only open it besides Viridi?"

"I do now. So Like I said I simply must get into the temple! My plans...**_NEED_**** IT**."

"Too bad! I won't help you little creep!"

He chuckled at that. "Oh but sir, I wasn't asking." He vanished... then formed again with red soul kunai.

I panicked and teleported in a flurry of leaves. "I think I lost him." I whispered under a large tree.

"Oh but you'd have to do better than that." I looked up and he was upside down standing on a branch.

I pulled out my puppet pipes and called a few and teleported to see the fight. But the man just disappeared and the puppets fell motionless. Expecting the worst I lifted my Poe lamp and blocked a slash from my rear.

"This fight won't be as boring as I thought." He said licking his blade with a freakishly long tongue.

I rolled away and called a few other puppets and grabbed one's arm and pulled out it's arm and used the blade on the inside of it's arm. The man then walked calmly up to me holding his sword downward. I tried to take advantage of the sword's position and slashed downward. "Too slow." he said as he blocked my blade and thrust his cutlass at my face. I tried to fall backwards to avoid getting hit but he was too fast and cut my mask in half.

Before he saw my face I slipped on a garo's mask. "I can't let anyone to see my face!" I yelled."It's the new skull kids way!"

"Oh, sorry." he apologized, mock bowing.

"I'll kill you!" I puller out a flute I made a century ago and fired needles at the man. He simply laughed and teleported behind me and kicked me hard enough to where I broke some bones, crashed into a tree and dislocated my right arm.

"What was that about killing me?" He asked brushing back his hair. "Was that only bravado? I believe so."

"I... hate...you...who...ever...you...are." I rasped through broken ribs.

"Forgive me but I do believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ghirahim. But I like to be indulged with my proper title: Demon lord Ghirahim."

"D-demon...lord?!" I exclaimed coughing. "As... in the... one... who was ...originally... in charge...*cough*...of the monsters... of the world?"

"So you've heard of me." He snapped his fingers and kunai surrounded my neck from all sides. "Then come quietly or I'll have to pry how to get in from your very **soul**."

* * *

Ghirahim entrance!DUN DUN DUUUUUN.

If I get 20 reviews I'll give out my 3ds friend code on my next chapter. but if you want to befriend me you'd have to review your 3ds friend code too!


	13. Chapter 13

hecks yeah! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I LOVE SKYRIM! I didn't get 20 reviews only 15... 5 more peoples! Then I'll get kid Icarus back from my friend and I can fight you all! WARNING! Spoilers / alt ending of spirit tracks! If not beaten it finish first then read chapter! or watch the ending of spirit tracks on youtube!

* * *

Viridi seemed distant as we made it to the temple. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh. I had this bad feeling... I can't really describe it. Just... like someone we know is now in mortal danger."

"You worry too much." I said. "You should just rest." I placed down a bag of leaves for her to use as a pillow. "I'll go and keep watch since I slept more than half a day in a coma." I remembered my fall from the cliff.

"OK. I'll go to sleep."

As she laid down I raised my hand and- "FARORES WIND." I started warping and whispered. "Good night Viridi."

* * *

I summon out an odd blue instrument shaped like a sweet potato with a notch to blow in. I looked off of the top of the tree I was sitting on at the full moon. I pulled the ocarina to my lips and played a slow song, one that sounded far away and like a Gerudo song... Suddenly a guitar started playing and a second guitar started playing. I stopped playing but the guitars kept playing. An accordion started playing the song too, and a flute! The song kept going until more instruments joined in until a crescendo of instruments made the song... It was beautiful ...but something seemed wrong... the song continued until a purple sphere appeared and materialized into a human shape.

"*gasp* I-I thought I was slain by Mallidus." He clutched his chest and sighed. He was tall, buff and had a gauntlet on his left hand. He also had a cloth bandanna mask that covered his nose and mouth. His hair was black and had a ponytail. His eyes were red at the base and were yellow.

The man hunched over in pain."ARGH! I forgot my wounds..."

I got over there as fast as I could, jumping out of the tree. "Are you oka-" He lunged his gauntlet at me, I narrowly dodged his blow.

"Friend or foe?" He gasped.

"Are you a friend?" I asked. "I mean no harm." I pulled out my great-sword and placed it on the ground to prove it.

"Friend." He gasped. "I haven't been called that in a while...Listen, put on my grave, Byrne, the last lokomo." He sighed. "I wish I could've redeemed myself to the spirits..."

"Then redeem yourself now." I pulled out a fairy and opened the bottle.

"What is it this time _master?_" It asked spitefully.

"This guy. Heal. Now." I replied to the usually grumpy fairy.

The fairy healed Byrne and looked back. "Anything else?"

"Die?" I asked the most annoying fairy I've met.

"Bye." It replied and disappeared into a puff of white light.

I looked back over to the man, who was now sleeping.

"Why do I always have to do the heavy lifting?" I complained putting on the gold gauntlets.

* * *

I will explain what just happened in the next chapter. anyway the song that summoned byrne was the song on watch?v=K_1ZFWHZ6G8 I don't own the song, byrne , or Zelda,...or kid icarus

REVIEW PLZ SO I CAN FIGHT MORE PEOPLE ON THE 3DS


	14. Chapter 14 Byrnes tale

I am sorry I didn't get to this new chapter I was publishing a story for a friend... anyway I hope you've beaten spirit tracks because this is the spoiler chapter that explains everything.

* * *

**_BYRNE:_**

I was greedy.

I only wanted power.

Until..

_I was betrayed by the ones who promised me that power. _

I was Staven...Now I'm Byrne and this is my story.

* * *

Cole was starting the ritual to resurrect mallidus while I merely watched in anticipation. I've waited decades for this moment. The moment I surpass the spirits!

"Byrne!" Cole yelled. "We've got company."

"Hmph I'll go greet our guests." I raised my gauntlet for emphases. Then stalked off.

* * *

"I see you fixed the spirit tracks. My congratulations." I said entering the room. "And you almost did it in time to prevent all this...Unfortunately for you mallidus has already begun the final stage of rebirth. His resurrection will soon be complete...and I can't let you cause any more harm."

"Hey that's what we were going to say!" Exclaimed Zelda in a phantoms body. "Right link?" She asked her green clad companion. "Well...Maybe we won't let **you** cause any more harm!"

"Hm hm." I chuckled. "I'll become just as powerful as the spirits. And anyone in my way will be eliminated...No matter who it is." I pulled up my gauntlet ready for battle.

* * *

Towards the end of the battle.

Zelda held on to my arms making it impossible to escape. Link then attacked from behind causing me to stagger. "Im-Impossible...Driven to my knees by two human children. I've trained longer than you could ever imagine!" I coughed. They started to talk but I ignored them and started to limp away from them into the other room

At the top of the tower I asked Cole "Was the resurrection successful?"

He sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you Byrne."

"What?! Why?"

"You couldn't beat a couple of little kids the size of me. But at least you bought us enough time."

A whirlwind of dark energy surrounded Zelda's true body and then stopped...Zelda's body opened it's eyes.

"Demon king mallidus. I was the one who broke the seal on you that has been put upon you for centuries. Grant me the power I've dreamed of."

Mallidus raised Zelda's hand. I sighed waiting for power...But something was wrong! A dark blast of energy knocked me flying into a pillar.

"Nyee hee hee!" Cole jeered. "We weren't going to give you anything! But thank you for saving me the trouble of finding a fool to free his majesty!" Cole paused and leaned in closer. "We didn't help you because you used to be a servant of those disgusting spirits!" I swiped at him only for him to dance out of reach. After an annoying speech on how 'great' the demon king was, Cole summoned the demon train and took off.

As I laid there my pride,honer , and hopes disappeared with the demon train. I lost consciousness realizing the error of my ways... And my lust for power would only get me killed.

* * *

Link was fighting mallidus later after he got the bow of light. 

I saw Zelda's body rip Mallidus' soul from the body. Zelda then tried to get back into her body but... IT WOULDN'T WORK?!

Mallidus' soul charged for Zelda's body. I made my resolve and rushed forward and created a shadow barrier to block Mallidus from getting to Zelda's body. "Grrrt!" I grunted. (cue byrne's helping hand theme) "Focus on reclaiming your body! It is blessed with the sacred power of the spirits!" I grunted from the strain. "After all... Didn't you say you wanted to have words with me?"

She nodded and focused and prayed... She started to fall. I looked over to see the kid she was with and I shouted. "Go, GO NOW!" Before I could see the rest mallidus shot dark tendrils at me and started to take my life energy. "HRR **AAAAAAAAARRRGHH**!" I couldn't stand the pain! My last sight was of Link and Zelda they were looking at me with a sorrowful look on their face. "Hmph I leave this to you now Link." Feeling my life at it's end I looked at the sky for the last time.

I hope I made amendments for my sins... By sacrificing my life for those kids.

_'Not yet'_ A voice said in my head. _'You have one more part to play in this world... _

_"SPIRITS?!" _I thought

No reply... Instead...Music?

* * *

Wow that chapter was longer than I thought it would be. And awesomer than I thought.

Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapt 15

I made a promise so here is my friend code:2793-0853-7367 Name: Syque

* * *

I finished listening to his story at the campfire. Everyone was surprised that I brought a random stranger back to the temple, but they were more surprised to learn he was from the future.

I wasn't as surprised, my past selves time traveled a lot. But I was surprised to hear that he was bad at one point... It makes me think... Could others change too? It made sense.

"Thank you for bandaging my wounds." Byrne huffed. "But I need to find the hero of this time. I -I need to redeem myself for my sins."

"I am that hero." I puffed up my chest, trying to look cool. "I've saved the twilight realm and all of hyrule, and even got the four light spirits to bring back my companion, Midna, from the dead."

He looked at my hand and saw the triforce. "It's as the legends of old said." He stated. "A tunic of the deepest forest hue, a sword of blue ,silver, and gold in his left hand, along with the three powers of the old spirits." He looked at me with fiery eyes. "When do we get started?"

I heard some footsteps behind me. "Tomorrow we'll try to save me." Viridi said coming up behind me and tried to give me a hug from behind, but I took a step forward to avoid it, and tripped on Saria who was sitting on the floor. I came down and hit my head on Byrne's face, knocking him out and causing me to squirm in pain on the ground.

"SWEET MOTHER OF A DEKU SCRUB!" I yelled holding my head.

"Sorry!" Viridi came up behind me again and, this time gave me that hug she wanted to get... And I got shocked by phosphura until I couldn't tell what was what, or if I was awake.

* * *

_Viridi pov:_

"What in the world was that for!?" I exclaimed surprised and angry at the same time.

"Well you weren't going to get anywhere with him if he was awake so I was waiting for a time to knock him out. I needed a little shock to do the trick 'cause I laced our dinner with a plant that I made that knocks things out if I run electricity through it."

I thought for a second and exclaimed, "I ate it too then!"

"I know." Phosphura said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Sweet dreams Mistress Viridi."

* * *

Phosphura is a jerk. But only in my fic. anyway my friend code is up there ^-^ and my game name. See ya later, thanks for reading, bless your face, if you sneezed while reading then bless U. BOOP!


	16. Chapter 16: Byrne's revelation

Wind waker, Twilight princess, and skyward sword have the three saddest endings in Zelda. Fi and impa die, Hyrule king sacrifices himself for the new generation and destroys old hyrule, Midna dies then get's brought back to life...only to destroy the mirror that connects the shadow and light realms, sealing herself from link and the rest of the world ;_; Zelda...is...so...awesome...

* * *

I woke up with my head hurting. "Ow..." I pulled the covers over my head feeling...Cold? I looked down to see that I was in my underwear. "Weird." I murmured. I just rolled over and closed my eyes.

I then heard breathing next to me. I groggily opened my eyes to see Viridi's solid form sleeping. 'Just Viridi- WAIT VIRIDI?!'

I jumped out of bed, landing on my feet. Viridi woke up to see me putting on my pants/tights hybrid on and my tunic.

She got up grumbling, "Why the hurry link?" I turned towards her to see that she was wearing underwear and a top. I quickly looked away.

"Um... Get dressed." I said with my face flushing red. 'This was my first time seeing a girl in her underwear.' I thought. I heard her let out a squeak when she realized that she wasn't in her normal pink and purple dress. "I'll just go now." I said and quietly left so nothing...weird happens.

I closed the door silently and tried to forget the image of Viridi's... nice...body...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!? Focus! Byrne is a new guy! He's injured! go check on him!

I walked out of the temple's room and sew Phosphura floating next to the entrance. "Aww you didn't do anything with Viridi?" She said half-disappointed.

"What?"...my mind 'clicked' "_**YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN THERE LIKE THAT WEREN'T YOU!?**_" I yelled.

"Yeah and I knocked out Viridi too."

Viridi came out of the door. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Wait." I said. "Then how did she get us without any- Never mind I don't want to know."

"Aw that's no fun." Phosphura commented.

I was silent the whole time that Viridi yelled at Phosphura. I heard her say stuff like. 'I'll make him love me my way' and 'You have no right.' I just started to walk away and try to get to where we were to see if Byrne was alright.

I found him sitting on the tree I was on last night. "What is it that we'll be doing 'hero'?" He asked.

"Well, You know the girl in the temple that you saw with long blond hair? That is only her consciousness that is following us. Her true body is somewhere in this temple."

"I see." He said. "Where I came from there was a similar crisis. My subordinate caused it and I helped correct it." He said looking into the distance. "But it was my fault, and that's why the spirits brought me here, to correct a similar mistake." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I doubt that I'll have anywhere else to go, so I'll probably be collected by the spirits...Resulting in my death."

"That is a bit harsh." I said concerned.

"It's the way it must be." He said opening his eyes. "Please... Don't tell your comrades. They would get distracted from our objective worrying about me."

"But-"

"No. Nothing... I wouldn't want it any other way. I would die if it meant that I could erase my sins." He sternly stared at me warning me to listen.

I sighed and felt guilty for his death even if he isn't dead yet. "Sure." I said hesitantly. "So don't die before we make it to the end." I put on the best fake smile I could.


	17. Chapter 17: Start of the dongeon!

"Hey Saria?" I asked. "Where did the Kokiri go anyway?"

"OH! They uprooted the great deku tree sprout and carried him to a mountain deep in the woods. They can't go far from the deku tree but I can since I was the sage of forest I can go wherever, keep my sage powers and get to live out my lifespan I had left when I first became a sage. But I never grow up so It doesn't do anything for me."

"So the other sages were relieved of duty too?"

"Yes but they were relieved of duty one hundred years after the weird white, glowing sages you saw tried to kill Gannondorf and sealed him in the twilight realm."

"In other words you were released about three months ago?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a second. If Mido couldn't follow you then why were you complaining about him not leaving you alone?"

"We got a post office in the new Kokiri woods."

"And let me guess...The post guy is the annoying one that is in short shorts?"

"Yes."

"Bummer."

"It sucks how no matter where you are he finds you and does that annoying yell."

"MR LINK **WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**"

"Oh Gods no!"

I turned to see him run up to me and started to run. I grabbed Saria by the hand and put her on my shoulders.

"It's no use." She yelled. "Nobody can outrun him!"

"But he doesn't have these!" I put on the bunny hood and Pegasus boots and took out three speed gems (See four swords).

* * *

Viridi Pov:

"WOAH!" I turned to see a flurry of green followed by a human in a post man uniform.

The postman hit the barrier to my temple and he just got back up and looked at me.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Do you know mister Link and Miss saria?"

"Um yeah?" I answered cautiously.

"Can You give these letters to them?" He took out a letter very slowly Then hummed a tune while holding up the letter.

I tried to take the letter before he was done humming but he just pulled it away. "Let me finish the post man's signature hum! If you don't then I can't give you your letter!"

"I thought they were Link and saria's letters?"

"Yes but I still have to do the hum to someone!"

"Ugh! You are so annoying..."

He started the hum again and I just did my best to ignore it.

"So here you go!" He finally dropped the letters in my hand and did this creepy sigh. "Well onwards with the mail!"

I watched him go off into the distance. "Glad that's over with."

* * *

Link p.o.v.:

I waited until everyone was together and then I announced: "We have spent too long in the temple entrance. We need to go to the top already and fight this...Hades person and save Viridi's powers/Main body and all that. Viridi. Since you know your own temple-"

"Actually I just teleport to the room I want to go to, but there are doors."

"Never mind, We'll just have to split into groups. Byrne you're with Phosphura. Viridi you're with saria. I have some berries and bread to divide up evenly. Everyone gets seven berries and a loaf of bread." I instructed pulling out the food as I talked. "These will be lunch and I'll meet you all back here in time for dinner. Find all the rooms you can and solve many puzzles and get all the small keys you can."

"What about me?" A deep but familiar voice came from the entrance. "Can someone let me into the party?"

I turned around to see the sword guy that brought me to the inn. "Hi Magnus! What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"OH! I was supposed to give you this." Viridi handed Link the letter.

It Read:

_Hey Link,  
I know we just met and all but I found a large bounty to whoever gets the forces of nature to help get rid of the underworld army and you were a swordsman so I think You'd like to come along. The four towns even said that they would plant more trees for Viridi if she would help. They also said something about putting up more temples and growing back the forests in some places. I think you should help me so you get enough money to help you on your quest. I'll even share the money 60:40 But I get the sixty you know? Just think about it okay? I'll meet you at the temple a couple of days after you get this letter. That is if it's a yeah._  
_ -Magnus A.K.A. The guy that found you at the base of a cliff._

"That could've come in handy." I remarked looking over at the horizon. "Stupid postman."

"Uh. You gonna put down the barrier goddess?" Magnus asked a little irritably.

"Fine but I'm not going to attack the underworld for the humans. I have my own reasons." She waved her hand and the barrier opened just enough for the swordsman.

"I know. I also know the situation because of when you explained it to this little fella." He gestured towards Byrne, who in turn scowled back. "I also heard the conversation, I didn't want to ruin the moment so I waited until you all were in one place." He looked back over to Byrne. "Don't worry the conversation is safe with me."

I realized he must be referring to Byrne's predicted death.

"Back to what I was saying, Magnus since you just got here you'll be going with me."

"Sure Elf man."

"What?"

"I give all my battle teammates a nickname. Like pit was Angel face."

"You know Pit?" Viridi asked surprised.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Me." I replied.

"You'll meet him soon enough." Magnus laughed.

"Well while the sun is still up, let's meet back here at sunset. Let's go!"

* * *

Wow this chapter was longer than my Byrne chapter! 0_o I'm so happy! I got more reviews! That is actually why I typed these chapters back to back! XD


	18. Chapter 18 two peopl walk into a dongeon

three in a row! I wanted to get this one published yesterday with the other two but Iz ran out of time. SO HERE IT IS! I own only this plot idea. Oh yeah. if anyone was concerned that I was going to end the fic I decided not to 7 chapters back...sorry for not telling you guys ^U^

* * *

Phosphura Pov:

We were walking through a hallway with the occasional monster but Byrne killed them in one hit from his right hand that he used magic with.

I found it awkward to be with him since he was silent most of the time.

Suddenly we stopped, and he held out his clawed gauntlet to stop me from going. "Look." He said and crouched to look at something on the ground. "Tripwire, Stand back." He brought his gauntlet closer to the ground and snipped the wire, and caused a stream of fire arrows to shoot out of the walls in front of us. The occasional arrow came our way but he just cut them in half with his gauntlet's fingertips. "Should be safe now. Just in case let me go first."

Wow he is so considerate. I thought to myself

He walked ahead and looked back and fourth, expecting more traps but found nothing.

We came up to a door with iron bars over it and I was ready to turn around and walk away but he stopped me.

"Don't." He said as I turned.

He started to focus his energy and cut the air in front of the door.

...

The door slowly opened even with the bars.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"You learn a thing or two being three hundred forty two years old."

"Huh. That's strange for a human to look so young." So he's mature too.

"I'm a Lokomos, Kind of like a guardian hylian with power. Plus I've been training for a century." He chuckled proudly.

"Well I'm a Lightning nymph. I'm also a little younger than you."

"How much?" He asked intrigued.

"Twenty years." I replied realizing that he's actually dating material- NO! I like pit! I mentally screamed to myself.

"It's good to be friends with other slow aging beings around your age." He said casually. "Then it is easier for us to understand each other."

'He's right. When was the last time I met someone my age?'

* * *

Glad I got that chapter down. Like my summary says I update at random so it is a good idea to check every day!

Sorry for the short chapter. Is Byrne accidentally getting himself on Phosphura's good side?

Find out later!


	19. Chapter 19: Viridi and Saria

I will say this once. Fierce Deity Link is awesome! I did the math and he has the power of 8 master swords if his beam and sword hit the enemy. the beam is 4 ms and the sword is 4 ms. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Viridi's pov:

"Saria? Do you realize that making link marry you just because his past self promised, isn't right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. His 'other' didn't promise though."

"What?!" I was taken aback. "So you are _tricking_ him into marrying you?!"

"I prefer to think coerced. Besides I won't even marry him. I'm his childhood friend. I just want Mido to stop annoying me. So I got Link to say yes so Mido can be told we are engaged so he can just forget me and get lost in the lost woods."

"You're kind of mature despite how old you look. But isn't that a bit harsh? Just tell him no."

"I have, for **AN ENTIRE YEAR!** I got spammed with mail as soon as I got out of the sacred realm. You wanna know how many letters I got? I was in the sacred realm for a century and he sent three letters a day!" She panted after yelling that out. "I have already found a mailbox when you and Link were passed out and I sent the letter telling Mido I'm engaged!"

I blushed realizing she might have known about how Link and I were...Not fully dressed in the same bed. "H-How much about that do you know?"

"I was there as Phosphura stripped you guys. She wanted to take off _ALL_ of your clothing, but I told her that this story was still rated T so not to since there was a chance of children reading."

"W-Well t-thanks. But don't talk about this stuff... We aren't supposed to."

"That's why they made Link mute in the game." She continued breaking the fourth wall even after I told her not to."He kept complaining that he needed to use the bathroom or sleep or how things weren't realistic."

"Stop right now." I warned.

"There was a time I found a glitch-" BAM! I knocked her unconscious with my staff and put her limp body over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't want the administrators booting me from the next Kid Icarus game for being here with you."

I continued down the corridor we were in, hoping Saria would wake up before we met a monster because it would be hard fighting with a child's body on your shoulder.

* * *

There I explained why link never talks in a Zelda game except for the occasional question to link that we have to answer when playing


	20. Chapter 20: Start the battle!

My friend Xero the pyro is going through some family issues so read his story and review. It's Fire of the moon. A monster hunter fic.

* * *

Link's pov:

We ran through the corridors destroying enemies left and right.

Magnus finished a combo ending with him slashing down on an enemy. I saw that the enemy was still alive. Before Magnus was open for an attack, I jumped over him then slashed down on the wizard with an eggplant head.

"Thanks, I owe ya." He said then continued down the corridor with a room towards the end.

We busted through a fer blue, spiked enemies that had one eye. After they were finished we broke into a large room with a fleshy ball in the middle.

"What do you suppose that is?" Magnus asked a little gruffly.

I sheathed my sword and walked up to it. "I think it might be...an egg?"

I heard an...eerie laughter behind us. I pulled out the goron sword I had and faced the newcomer.

It was a man. He looked like he was in his late teens with a white skin-suit on.

"Ho? You look like the sky child...So. You're this time's hero? I'm not to fond of humans that get in my way."

"Who are you?!" I yelled. "Answer me!" Something wasn't right... I could sense that I hated this man. But why?

"Oh? You don't remember me? Well that makes sense, I have been away for centuries, training. But that didn't answer your question did it?" He disappeared into a bunch of diamonds. I spun around looking for him. I saw a bit of white and I looked up, He was on the egg! "I'm Ghirahim, I prefer to be indulged by my proper title, **Demon Lord Ghirahim**, but that doesn't matter right now. You are in my way, so I'll just let my pet here take care of you." He snapped his fingers, then disappeared.

The egg started to shake and the inside started to press outward. It busted open to have a large spider pop out.

"What in the blazes is that? The creepy guy must've woken it up!" Magnus said readying his sword.

I slowly started to remember him after his introduction. I can't think about that right now. I've got to fight. "I think I know It's weakness. It looks like a child of Armoghoma."

"A what now?"

"A giant spider with a giant eye on it's back." I replied, dodging back away from it trying to stab me with it's legs.

"I can see that." He sighed. "You ready for this?" He jumped up to hit the monstrous spider.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAY Chapter 20! I honestly thought that I wouldn't get this far when I started this fic. But I did! I'm so proud of myself!


	21. Chapter 21: Armoghoma

...What? Do you want me to have a comment for every chapter?

* * *

Link Pov:

I dodged left, and avoided another sharp leg. "Magnus! Go after the legs to knock it down!" I summoned the megaton hammer and swung at the leg that tried to hit me.

Good, since the monster has eight legs the legs stay on the ground longer in order to walk right.

Magnus took out another leg towards the front of the beast. "Two down!" He yelled.

I realized that the more legs we cut down the shorter the time the legs were on the ground. It took me a second, but I came up with a plan to end it quickly. "Magnus! Keep at least four legs on it! I got a plan!" I timed a swing to hit the leg that was also in the rear. It hit! One left.

Magnus was having difficulties because the monster was now focusing on him. Armoghoma was now firing webbing at Magnus and around him to get him caught.

I realized that if I didn't hurry then Magnus would get trapped. Hoping my plan would work with only five legs left I dissipated the megaton hammer and took out the ball and chain and the silver gauntlets. I didn't need to wind up the ball since I was able to just lob it at the same speed, but I had to for my plan.

I grabbed the end of the chain tightly and swung the ball in an ark around the legs of the spider. One. Two. Three. Four. It missed the fifth one! I hoped my luck would pull through and pulled anyway. The ball hit all four of the legs as it swung back ,knocking the main body on the floor. I swung the ball down, hoping to hit the eye on it's back, but the creature escaped! I watched it move faster than it did when it had five legs.

"How does that make sense?!" I yelled.

"A cornered rat can turn and fight the cat." Magnus mumbled.

"What?"

"If it's about to die-" He lunged to the side to avoid the webbing. "Then it'll fight harder to live." Magnus explained.

"Makes sense." I confessed, and pulled out an ocarina and played the song of healing. The monster's legs suddenly disappeared and re-grew out of the main body.

"What did you do that for?!" Magnus yelled confused.

"Watch." Was all I said. "Launch me on top of that thing."

He got a look of understanding as soon as I said that. I ran up to him and he held his sword backwards to launch me. I landed on his blade tensing up ready to spring. He slashed with his sword towards the spot above the spider and I pushed off last second.

"Dodge!" I yelled at Magnus. I quickly glanced back to see him move out of the way of the spit-web. I turned back to what I was doing. I moved the megaton hammer to the right hand and summoned the ball and chain in the other.

I swung the ball and chain as I hot to the max height of my launch and connected the blow to the monsters main eye, then I let go of the ball and chain to give a full force blow with both hands using the hammer.

I swung the hammer down, using my fall for more momentum. I hit the eye as hard as I could and it burst open and slammed the remaining bug carcass to the ground.

I walked away from the, now flaming, dead body of the giant spider.

I put the silver gauntlets away and started panting. I used them for too long this time, I should drink a stamina potion to get my energy back. I pulled out a bottle of green liquid and chugged it. Not the best taste but it helps. I looked over at Magnus, who was only hit once with Armoghoma's leg.

"Here." I rolled a bottle of red potion I brewed before the dungeon.

"Thanks." He said and drank the liquid. "It isn't half bad. Anyway that plan was reckless but it worked." He paused for a second. "But why didn't you use that song to heal Byrne earlier?"

"It's because it could only be played once every day, and I used it to heal Phosphura after the fairy told me she couldn't heal her any more than the amount she did."

"Huh." Was his only reply.

I looked back at the carcass to see that no heart container came out of it. Which only meant one thing.

"This wasn't even a mini-boss. Usually mini-bosses drop something valuable, even rupees sometimes, but this monster dropped nothing." I walked closer to see it easier. "The only thing I see is a bunch of hearts." Sure enough, there was eight hearts where the monster died. I turned around and spoke to Magnus directly. "It will only get harder from here."

* * *

That was a better fight chapter than I expected to write. I guess I'm getting better! I'm starting a new fic. It would be better later in the story though. It's about Mine-craft and it isn't usually epic in the beginning but it'll get better.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm so proud of myself. I'm getting better at writing and updating quicker! ^_^

* * *

Viridi's Pov:

I was carrying Saria towards the armory. I think. I just remember it in this general direction.

I was trying to get to the armory because Saria had only a slingshot to defend herself with.

I rounded a corner to see a couple of lizards with duel daggers and an axe on the end of their tail. Before they saw me I slipped back and put Saria down in a bunch of lilies. I then used my powers on the flowers and they lifted her out of harm's reach.

I pulled out my staff and put it on the ground so It can grow. The staff started slithering like a snake then split in two. They grew into duel blades with thorns for the cross-guards and a really long and thick thorn for the blades. They were curved and sharp all the way down the blades.

I grinned when I was done growing my all-natural blades. I picked them up and was ready to round the corner, when one of the lizlafos came around the corner and realized I was here.

Before it could call the other one over, I quickly grew vines around the feet of the lizard, causing it to panic and loose balance. When it was about to get back up I lunged forward and chopped off it's head.

The other one realized its friend was killed and charged at me. It slashed at me horizontally but I blocked it with one sword and slashed at it with the other blade.

I was surprised that it blocked it with its arm. I looked again to see it had a large flat piece of stone on it's arm.

"So you want to play that game huh?" I pulled back a few feet and had my second sword curl up into a shield with spikes in the middle. It wasted no time closing the distance between us and tried to do a spinning combo using the first dagger as a diversion and its tail to do the most damage. I blocked the first strike but the tail caught my leg and it crumpled and I fell to the floor.

The lizlafo looked triumphant and was going to do a jump attack on me. As it launched itself in the air I rolled to the side and slashed my blade where I was, using its own momentum against it and cut it in half.

The last lizlafo dropped three hearts. I was a little confused but I grabbed them anyway and my leg started to heal at a fast rate. I got up, a little wobbly because of the surprise attack on my leg and walked to where Saria was. She was still out cold so I just put her over my shoulder again and struggled on to the armory. 'Maybe I still have a status clear ability in there.' I thought. 'Then I could wake her up when we get there.'


	23. Chapter 23

0_o I forgot to tell you that in chapter 11 Viridi changed her look to be sixteen. If you read that chapter before 3/6/13 then know that I updated that chapter so the whole viridi/link in the same bed isn't as weird.

* * *

Byrne

"Hmph." Once again there was a trap. I merely punched the wall next to me and broke the mechanism that opens the trapdoor.

"How did you know that was there?" My new comrade, Phosphura was it? asked.

"The surrounding area had more dust then the trapdoor had. It signified that it has dropped in the past." I explained, not even looking over there.

I had a lot of time to think, I need to achieve my goal. I need to redeem myself for attacking the children and for siding with darkness. I closed my eyes. *Sigh* I remember what Anjean told me the first day of training, 'Don't pursue power for yourself. It will only end badly.'

I wished I listened. I was a fool to have sought power by any means. By finding cole that day, I have sealed my fate.

"Hey, watch out!" The girl stopped me from continuing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tensing for a battle.

"Weren't you paying attention? The dust thing remember?" I looked down and sure enough, there was another trapdoor.

"You learn quickly." I chuckled. "I apologize. I was lost in thought. The enemy territory isn't the best place for such behavior."

"Lighten up! Everyone makes mistakes, we just have to fix them." She smiled at me with a pink electricity aura.

...I was at a loss for words. I don't think I've ever seen someone act this way before. It's like...She is trying to comfort me?

"Well let's go Byrne!"

"Uh, yeah." I stammered. What's wrong? Why is she acting this way? I honestly didn't do anything to make her that happy...Did I?

We walked into a room with one statue and a lot of space. Wait! That isn't a statue!

"Get ready!" I ordered Phosphura.

"What? I don't see anything."

The armored form turned around and swung it's sword to show it's intent.

"Well my friend, you caught me in a terrible time. I shall give you a few seconds to retreat." The darknut ignored me and kept it's pace towards me. "Your foolish actions have sealed your fate." I raised my gauntlet for battle.

* * *

It lunged at Phosphura. I already knew, with it's shift in weight. I intercepted the blow and turned around. "Get aw- Where are you?" She had already zipped around the man and shot a few lightning bolts at him.

"I'm not useless you know. I'm a general so I'm not **Weak**!" When she said weak, she lashed at the thing by surrounding it with lightning.

"Wait it's covered with armor!" I yelled, still pushing back the blow. "You'll only shock me-" **ZZZZT!** Geuh!

I stood standing but the electricity still hurt me. "I think you should stay out of this fight." I grunted, trying not to lose my temper. "If you attack again, the electricity will go to the ground, and not harm him at all." I managed to finish while trading blows with the Darknut.

"What should I do then?" She asked desperately.

"Find some hearts, I'll need them later." I shifted my weight, ready to strike.


	24. Chapter 24

Sadness...Is the price for life to reach it's end... The beginning, to the end... We all feel it... We're all going to die...At the end of all our stories...Even if we win or lose...We'll die someday...

* * *

Byrne's pov.

I blocked the blade with my hand. "Hmph, I fought _kids_ stronger than you." I smacked the blade to the side and lunged at the man to knock him down, but I only managed to knock off a lot of his armor. "I see, you aren't used for your skill or speed. You're used for durability and brute strength." I picked up the pace, hoping I could finish it before my opponent warmed up.

I waited for him to slash. since he had such a large weapon the only effective strikes are to slash vertically or horizontally.

He struck vertically and I jumped to the side and lashed out with my right hand, making energy slip between him and his armor. I unleashed it and the armor popped off, Wait! Not all of it!. I saw him tensing up with his left leg, I expected him to use his momentum to lunge with a vertical slash. I was waiting for his blade to raise so I could dodge, but he kicked with his right foot instead. I took the blow full on in the stomach. "Ugh." I braced, expecting him to slash while I was hunched over so I rolled to the side and avoided a horizontal slash by being closer to the floor then my opponent expected. I reacted to his momentary opening and jabbed at him with my gauntlet, causing him to lose all of his armor except his breastplate and shield, He was wearing a light chain-mail underneath and a light helmet. I dodged right since I've been dodging right often to throw him off. He was momentarily confused but reacted before I could attack. He slammed the shield into my face causing my face to bleed and my vision to blur.

"Ugh, I've underestimated you. You gain speed as you lose your armor but your strength still remains." I wiped the blood off my face and shook my head to get my vision back. "Shall we go again?" I asked. The darknut replied by slashing again. I dodged right again and hooked my gauntlet around the shield and slammed the shield ,arm and holder, to the ground. I ripped off the shield and smashed his breastplate to even things out. I lunged backward to let him get up. "It's dishonorable to fight an enemy on uneven terms." I realized my hypocrisy for when I fought the link from my time. Oh well. What's done is done.

The darknut struggled to his feet and brandished his sword again. "I'll give you one last chance." I put an edge to my tone. "You can redeem yourself by turning around and walking away."

The man just threw the large blade he had at me. I caught it with by gauntlet but it still had a lot of force behind it and made me slide back a couple of feet. "I see you've made your choice." I didn't want to do this but...

He pulled out his short sword and I got ready for a brutal technique.

He jumped forward and stabbed me in the stomach. "Grugh?" I spat out some blood. I still have a duty I told myself. I launched the end of my gauntlet as far as I could and wrapped the wire around the darknut and I as tight as I could. "Heh, This is goodbye." I stabbed the end of the gauntlet into his back and ripped the skin and pulled the gauntlet back and ripped myself along with him, over and over until we were both in tatters, but he was dead and I was on the brink.

"Hey I got he hearts- **OH MY GODS!**" Phosphura came in with some hearts and tried to get them to me as fast as she could. "Here are your hearts." She sputtered and started to give me some recovery hearts. "What happened? It looked like you were so reckless!" She was worrying about me...

"I couldn't save myself if I didn't change." I started. "I had to change how I viewed fighting. I didn't fight to get stronger this time. I fought to protect." I coughed, the hearts were only enough to barley keep me alive. "To protect people that are close to me." I coughed again, and got the rest of the blood out of my throat.

"You fought to...Protect me?" She asked, bewildered.

"You could put it that way. I need to rest. So let's go back to the entrance." I started to limp towards the way we came in but a chest appeared next to the entrance. I limped over to it and opened it...to have a fairy come out.

"_Hey_!_ Listen_!" It said. Then it healed me and stayed by me. "I was trapped there for centuries! _Hey_! It was a little annoying. _Watch out_! Being-_Listen_!-stuck in there really affected my sanity-_YO_!- You know?"

I slowly put my hand on it and pushed it back in the chest and locked it. "Run!" I shouted and ran towards the other side of the room and kept going in the dungeon.

* * *

The last part I put will have no significant impact on the story. I just wanted to vent how annoying navi is. She even manages to get even more annoying in the 3ds version. PLEASE REVIEW! ;_; PLEASE! I haven't gotten a review since chapter 18 was new!


	25. Chapter 25

As for Anonymous, Dude, I was doing that to be funny. I'm glad you caught that though ^_^. Oh and trust me, IN ALL ZELDA GAMES IT SAYS : HYLIAN shield. Got a problem? Sue Nintendo. (I don't advise it though) ^_^

* * *

"Angelic missile, explosive flame, invisible shots, AHA! Status recovery! Nobody uses this anymore, Oh well. I have to wake saria up anyway." I brought the L-shaped power over to Saria's still unconscious form. I pressed it then dropped it on her head.

Saria opened her eyes and grumbled, "What happened?"

"Got ran over by a crawler." I lied. "I woke you up."

"Weird, I had a dream I was breaking th-"

"**NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOUR CRAZY DREAMS!**" I yelled, hoping to change the subject. "Oh by the way I fought a couple of lizard-men when you were out."

"I don't even remember getting run over by anyth-"

"Nope, stop. You got ran over. END. OF. STORY. So just choose your weapon and some power ups."

* * *

After what seemed like hours Saria finally got a good weapon, a set of guardian orbitars and some powers I could care less about. When I get my body/powers back I could do more than any of those powers.

"Ok Viridi. I'm ready to go." Saria snapped me back to reality.

"Kay." I picked up some random powers and walked away.

* * *

Link Pov:

"UGH. I'm bored. There aren't any monsters, keys, puzzles, weapons, or items in this cave!"

"Hey stop complaining! You're the one that made us fall down here in the first place!"

"Yeah but I thought there was going to be more monsters down here. Maybe a boss key or something."

"What gives you that logic?"

"I've been in countless dungeons and I found more important stuff in unexpected places. I found a Clawshot in the gut of a giant frog, so there should be something cool down here."

"And that's why nobody asks you for directions."

"AHA!" I pulled out the eye of truth. "There are tons of invisible stuff! For instance stop moving."

"Wha? Why?"

I dropped a stone in the space in front of him but the stone fell through the floor and we didn't hear the end of the drop.

"Guess that answers my question."

"Here you should use this one my past self had that he dreamed up." I tossed him a magnifying glass from the island with the wind-fish and those one people.

"Wow, Dreaming objects into reality. That's a new one." He examined the magnifying glass. "Thanks." He tried a look through it. "Trippy"

"It get's better. Some enemies are invisible." I thought for a second. "By the way, Do you know what in the deku sprout are these?" I pulled out the weird hearts I got from all the enemies I haven't seen before.

"Those are hearts."

"I know, but what do they do?"

"Well...If you have a patron goddess or god you can buy weapons or put them in an offering."

"Well my patron goddess is Farore and the goddesses disappeared into the heavens millions of years ago after making the world and brought life and order to it."

"Well their 'order' didn't last long did it?" Magnus scoffed.

I took offense to that. "It's because Nayru gave living beings free will! We were given this gift to make decisions to help one another and we abused that gift to benefit only us!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm doing this for the money. If bringing you down gave me enough coin I'd do it." Magnus glared.

"*sigh* Let's just focus on our objective." Great. Just when I thought he wasn't that bad.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry! I've been working on a different fic! It's on minecraft and my friends... I honestly aren't describing it very well... It's cool O.K.? Everyone that read it liked it so far. I haven't gotten a bad review( except from Xero who is my friend and he did that on purpose) Well time to continue with the fic. I have a poll now!

* * *

Viridi

I unlocked the third door we got to. The enemies kept coming. 'Did I really make this temple so easy to get in? I really need to do some remodeling.'

Then _he_ started to talk. "_Hello rosebud. It's been a while hasn't it?_"

I sighed. "Not you again! Why don't you stay dead?"

Hades merely laughed. "_Feisty as always I see. Has anyone told you that you're a tad bit harsh?_"

"Who's that?" Saria asked. She was completely confused.

"_I didn't know you traveled with kids now little flower-girl?_"

"Don't mind him. He's Hades. The god of annoyance."

"_At your service. But I'm really the god of the underworld you know. _"

"Um, Hi?" Saria said.

"_Oh! I've been rude! I forgot to ask what you're name_ is."

"Don't tell him." Viridi told Saria. "He's the one who stole my powers and main body!"

"_I prefer 'Sealed you in your own temple' But I guess that since you are talking to me right now I guess it doesn't matter now does it?_"

"What's this guy's problem?" Saria asked.

Viridi ignored that. "Hey, wait a second! Why haven't you tried to talk to us before this?"

"_What? Feeling lonely? I had some important business to do. I didn't have time to talk to an underaged goddess like yourself._"

"So you were just lazy. **AND I'm not that young! I only looked young! Plus I changed my age you creep!**"

"_Huh, I didn't notice that. Did you do that for me? Or do you have someone else in mind?_"

"Just go away! Nobody likes you!"

"_...You really need to stop letting your anger get away with you. You'll wrinkle that delicate face._"

"Creeper."

"_Compost craze._"

Saria butted in. "Um. So he's the one we have to kill?"

"The sooner the better." Viridi replied.

"_ I can still hear you you know?_"

"What even are you doing with my body? It's kind of creepy."

"_I'm hurt. I just want to keep you from helping our good friend pitty while I take every soul in the world as my bounty._"

"Then why didn't you kill me?"

"_Me? Harm an innocent girl? I shudder at the thought._"

"It's for something more evil isn't it?"

"_I can't tell you! It'll ruin the surprise!_" Hades severed the connection.

"Come on Saria. We need to get to him as fast as we can... After we get my powers back."

* * *

It didn't have any action...but still, I couldn't hold off bringing in Hades any longer so there he is.


	27. Chapter 27: History unfolds

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anonymous guy that reviewed to the last chapter was my inspiration. But I got to tell him... The plan Hades has is MUCH worse then those two that he suggested.

* * *

The fire that gives life, but consumes all. -Description of humanity

* * *

Byrne's Pov

I felt it. There was a time limit ticking in my chest. I will fall soon.

Not today.

But in a week's time. The spirits were cruel. Though I have no room to complain. I was dead anyway.

"Hey Byrne."

"Hm?" I wonder what she's thinking.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I was taken aback. "I-I never considered anything of the sort. I was trapped in my own pit of greed. I had only lust for power."

"What about now?"

I paused for a moment. Why is she so nosy? "I want to redeem myself for my sins against humanity. The very beings Lokomos were to watch over and protect." I clenched my right fist. "I was a fool then."

"Oh. I see." She said flatly and walked ahead. I wonder what's her major malfunction? Are all women Bi-polar?

* * *

Phosphura's pov

What was I thinking! Why did I ask him that? I like pit! But, does pit like me? Of course he does. I reassured myself. He was acting very weird around me when he was in the lightning tower.

I turned around. "Sorry about that. I guess I was just thinking in a different way."

"Honestly I didn't see what I did wrong." He scowled.

Oops. I made him mad. "I was just a little out of it ya know?"

"Hmph. Let's just find the boss key." He stalked off.

...

Oops?

* * *

Magnus pov

Yeah yeah. Elfman's got a point. I don't care though. I'll still do what I do best. Kill underworld enemies for money.

We fought some monsters that probably weren't from the underworld. They were green and were about as tall as elfman's shoulders. They also had horns in the side of their heads.

"Heh, Bublins. They're one of the easiest to kill creatures of hyrule." I finished killing one as he spoke. "But what are they doing here? They only follow king Bublin."

"Well they're here, and they want to kill us. So we just need to take 'em down!" I melee dash attacked one and it landed on the ground and bursted into black smoke. I hefted my sword onto my shoulder. "Well, let's keep going."

* * *

Link's pov

The bublins. They wouldn't be here unless they had King Bublin here... unless there was someone that had a grudge against Viridi. But the only one that had a grudge against her was Hades. But he can make infinite troops out of souls. I have a sinking feeling it has to do with the man in red and white.

'Who is that man? Why did he attack us? What was it he said? This time's hero? That means he must have some beef with a past me.'

"No not the past you." I heard his voice.

Magnus and I got ready. "Where are you?"

"The first you." I turned around to see Him hold Magnus by the throat. "Pathetic." He murmured and threw Magnus into a wall and broke it.

He dis appeared and I lost sight of him. "What do you mean 'first?'?"

"You're not the only hero." He sighed from a ledge above us. Then disappeared again. "I'm talking about the one who forged that blade." He snuck up on me and rapped his knuckles on the master sword next to my Goron steel sword's sheath.

I lashed at him with my sword. "The sages forged this sword!" I yelled into space.

"Such naive children these days." He grunted. "Such a bother explaining it to you." He held his face in his hands. He straitened himself up and pointed at me. "The history that's been told to you is a lie."

"What?!"

He teleported again. "I was there as the sword was forged." I saw him stand in the middle of the next room over. "It was made to kill my _master_."

"You served Gannondorf?!" I exclaimed.

"Goodness no." He chuckled. And did his normal thing. (disappeared) "I serve someone so foul, he's named after the end itself. **Demise**." He whispered into my ear.

"Get away from me!" I shouted and slashed at him.

"You'll see in time." His voice echoed all around me. "But I've made a deal with someone. I don't want to be uncivil and show up late."

His voice died away.

"Well, that's one of the weirdest people I've met." Magnus came through the hole in the wall, a bit dusty and bruised. "I'm not sure if he wants to tell us his life's story, or kill us."

"I think he's in league with Hades." I guessed.

"Finally!" A voice echoed in my head. "Now I can Introduce myself. Yes he's an ally. I'll spare you the details since you're going to die anyway."

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Hades." Magnus answered. "One of the most annoying gods you'll ever meet."

* * *

Please review! If there are a lot of reviews I feel like I'm doing something right! If there aren't many reviewers I work on my other fic or read manga for inspiration to do something right!


	28. Chapter 28: History retold

I've let you guys live in suspense too long. I'm going to progress the story at a higher speed now. BUT the quality will still be good.

* * *

I was lost in thought. Demise? False history? What's going on here? "Goddesses, help me out here." I whispered.

I felt a familiar glow on my hand. "?" I raised my hand and looked at it. "It's resonating."

"What are you talking about elf-man?" Magnus asked.

"The triforce." Before I could finish, everything disappeared and I was standing alone. "What's going on?" I asked aloud.

"_Allow us to explain._"

I heard a familiar spiritual voice. "You guys? What are you doing here?" Four creatures formed out of light and each surrounded me.

"_We heard your call._" Ordon said.

"_The goddesses are in heaven._" Lanayru lamented.

"_We've come in their stead._" Faron added.

"_So I shall tell you what the man of evil speaks._" Eldin voiced loud enough for the other spirit's to quiet down.

* * *

"_So, where to begin? _

_The history you know was, indeed a fabrication. The master sword was forged by our flames, but the hero obtained these flames. He used these flames to strengthen a sword given to him by the goddess hylia. She created the fourth piece of the triforce. Ordon wasn't created then. He was later created by request by your ancestors and Hylia. _

_You know of the twili, Yes? They were once an innocent people. They succumbed to their lust for power. The man you know as Ghirahim tempted them with power and used their own lust against them. They were the first gerudos the taught them how to incarnate evil power into a baby and tie Demise's anger to him. The master sword originally held demise back. But over time he broke loose...at a price._

_His soul is shattered and can't form consciousness. Ghirahim couldn't let well enough alone and tried to gather Demise into a solid form, thus Gannondorf was born. He would have been a normal human if his soul wasn't eaten at birth to give room to Demise. He's beyond redemption now. His soul almost is identical to demises at an early stage. _

_I guess I should get back to hylia before continuing on about Demise. Hylia was mankind's protector. She didn't have an asset to the triforce like power, courage, or wisdom. She was a mortal goddess. She chose a physical form to be the goddess of mankind and protected them from everything. Hades, the aurom, or ancient gods._

_Demise is a special case. He is a manifestation of hat from all the souls in the afterlife. He was borne under the underworld. Where ancient evil sleeps since before the goddesses brought life to the world or even created it. He will only reincarnate for all eternity until the very earth ends._

_You are needed again. You must stop his rebirth. If he is reincarnated he'll destroy the world and unleash evil so foul. The underworld will tremble in fear."_

* * *

"Gasp." I opened my eyes to see Magnus back at the base camp.

"Bout time you woke up." He munched on some meat. "I had to carry you here. Everyone got back."

"And we found the boss key." Byrne tossed a large black key with a red sphere in it at the ground next to me.

"We found the map!" Saria put down a map of Viridi's temple.

"And as you fell you opened a trapdoor that led to the compass." Magnus held up the gold compass.

"Sorry about sleeping on the job." I scratched my head. "But I was visited by the light spirits. And I think you all should get comfortable. I have some explaining to do."

* * *

My poll is up! Honestly I saw the reviews and wanted to post this right away! So I did. Still grounded...: (


	29. Chapter 29

I didn't update in a while because I didn't see many reviews. Oh and anonymous...Still worse than what you thought was a spoiler. MUCH worse.

* * *

We traveled together this time.

All the monsters were no match. (Though each party was confused about the other one's hearts)

We made it to a room with a door with spikes and a large black lock in the shape of a one eyed creature with...Horns? Tentacles? Hair?...

I turned around and put away my goron blade and pulled out the master sword to show I'm serious. "Everyone ready?"

"Sure." Magnus laughed.

"As I'll ever be." The 17 year old version of viridi replied.

"Yup!" Saria smiled.

"Hmph." Byrne Hmphed.

"Yeah." Phosphura said, stretching.

"Then let's go." I opened the door and we advanced.

* * *

We came to the top of the temple, which I found out was actually a tree.

I looked to my right to see a giant man with dark grey skin and hair that constantly moved like red and green fire.

"You can come out you know. So we can talk like civilized people." The giant chuckled. "Though I'm surprised you made it this far."

"It was cake." I yelled to get him to hear me.

"You don't have to yell you know, I can hear you just fine."

"Did I hear you say like civilized people?" I heard Ghirahim laugh.

"Oh, you made it." Hades sarcastically sounded overjoyed. "Glad you could make it."

"You didn't come to welcome your guest." I looked over to see Ghirahim scowling.

"Oh! Pardon my manners. I seemed to forget to unlock the door." Hades smiled.

"I had to use the spare key." Ghirahim kicked the limp form of Skull kid onto the floor next to us. He looked at us without turning his head. "You can have that back." He sneered. Then disappeared and reappeared on a platform in front of Hades. "You didn't think you could get out of our bargain did you?" Ghirahim made a sad/angry pout.

"Me?" Hades asked innocently. "I would never."

Ghirahim sighed. "Well you at least managed to hold most of your part up. You got the hero here, made Viridi sub-consciously choose this 'HERO'." He spat. "To hold her soul-"

"Wait?! How!?" Viridi interrupted.

Ghirahim immediately swung around and threw a kunai at Viridi's feet. "It's inappropriate for a lady to interrupt a conversation between gentlemen!" He growled.

"Calm down Giri. She has a right to know." Ghirahim scowled at Hades and lowered his hand. "Well princess, I sent your knight in shining armor a present to get to looking for the culprit."

I thought about the strange creature in faron woods.

"When you were in your temple I simply made you lose signal."

"You were blocking me?" Viridi cried undignified.

"I learned a thing or two from our sun buddy. Plus pandora was able to make extraction impossible so I could make it so communication was impossible. You really should've switched to Verizon telekinesis. They have better signal."

"They don't have recyclable appliances." Viridi pointed out.

"Can we get to the point?" I asked feeling a bit like Ghirahim now.

"The farm brat has a point." Ghirahim huffed.

"Whatever. I blocked you so you can only talk to this guy and now you're going to help us by doing so."

"How?" Viridi asked a little panicked.

"You'll see." Hades pulled out a black and grey cloud of swirling mass. "Here giri. One Ganon soul." He smiled.

Did he just say...? "Everyone move!" I yelled.

Ghirahim took the soul and snapped his fingers, to make ganondorf's dead body land on the platform. "Would you buy me some time?"

"I held up my side of the bargain." Hades scoffed. "Although, it would be entertaining to watch another evil god run amok... Oh alright... Ten minutes."

* * *

Hades V.S everyone except Ghirahim! Review and it shall be written!


	30. Chapter 30

sorry i haven't gotten on in a loooooooooong while but there was very annoying business with school and grades blah blah. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Earlier that morning_

Byrne

"It's soon." I grunted and clenched my heart. "They chose after this final battle." I said loud enough so only link can hear.

He turned and smiled in a sympathetic way. "Then let's have it a grand finale so great that the spirits can't say anything bad about you."

"I hope that I go with a bang loud enough to shake my sins from my name."

_ We'll see_

* * *

Link

"Phosphura! Viridi! Go for his arms and head! Magnus! Byrne! Try tripping him up! Saria! Be support! Fire the sots at incoming fire and heal with these!" I tossed her some bottles filled with blue potion. "Everyone move!" I yelled and jumped then rolled left to narrowly avoid Hades' foot bearing down on us.

I immediately tried to think of a way of finishing him and ran towards the top of the temple which were a few sturdy branches the width of a house and the length of morpheel.

'Got to think! Ball and chain? Might barley hurt his eye. Hammer? Probably one of the only things that might scratch him.'

I made it to the top and pulled out the hook shot and aimed as he was focused on shooting at Phosphura and stomping Magnus at the same time.

THERE!

There was a bumps on his shoulder that fired shots at Viridi that was trying to grow some trees at blinding speed to launch some boulders the size of lakes.

I shot at the nearest one and started flying in that direction. As I neared contact I gripped the megaton hammer in my right hand and smashed the bump as I made it there. I looked over at the other ones and put away my items and threw the gale boomerang with some timed bombs over five of them (such is the max targeting with the gale boomerang). I ran up to the collar of Hades' cape without him noticing and launched some more gale bombs at the turrets on his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Hades. "All passengers that fail to pay their fare must _exit_ the vehicle." And hit me with the word exit.

I was sent flying off of the giant god's collar. I pulled out the roc's cape and started putting many roc feathers in it as I could before hitting the ground and tried to jump before hitting. FWOOSH.

"What the? I'm...flying?" I saw the cape and feathers glow green and leaves scattered from them. I looked at Viridi and she smiled and told me through minds, "Don't worry. I got you. Do what you can and I'll keep you flying."

"Thanks!" I thought back.

Flying? I remember flying on a bird...

And I had another flashback.

Zelda falling. Ghirahim. Loftwings. Fi. Demise. ultimate skyward strike using lightning and demises power.

"**SARIA!**" I snapped back to reality. I looked down and saw Saria's limp form in a ball on the floor with a darkness arrow sticking out of her chest.

I looked back to Hades and I was raging beyond belief. _**"**__**HADES YOU CUCKOO SUCKING SON OF A DRUNKEN LIKE LIKE!**_**" **I charged forward and swung the master sword as hard as I could.

The resulting impact was ineffective towards Hades but I was sent flying.

"Ah yes, the other part of the bargain."

He picked up the master sword!

"HOW DID YOU-"

"I'm made of souls. The souls aren't evil in the sword's eyes." He then squashed the master sword between his hands and magic flowed out between his hands. "Here." He tossed the sword to Ghirahim and he caught it without looking up from his ritual.

"What did you do to the master sword!?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I pumped souls through it and they each stole some of it's power so I- Gwah!" Hades fell and his legs were bent at a funny angle.

"You talk too much." Viridi finished launching her lake sized boulders. Byrne and Magnus made it out and were trying to get Hades while He's down.

"No you don't!" Hades shot them both and they busted through branches,trees, etc and went limp. "And you!" He swatted Viridi and she disappeared into bright dust.

'Owwww...' a voice in my head groaned. 'I got to rest for a while...you got this'

Silence

"Phosphura! We gotta take him out while we can!" I realized I started to fall.

Out of instinct I whistled loudly.

A phantom-like bird that seemed red and see-through swooped down and caught me, lowered me to the ground,dropped my via barrel roll, and disappeared.

SHARP PAIN! I turned and saw Ghirahim holding the master sword stabbed through my back. "When did you?" RIP. MORE PAIN.

There goes the last fairy.

I looked back and he was gone. He was back on the platform doing his ritual.

"Phosphura stop him!"

"On it!" She yelled and charged him. Ghirahim merely reached out and grabbed Phosphura by the throat and sharply twisted. CH CH CHK!

I felt it. Despair. True despair. The feeling like the world is stacked against you. 'NO! There has to be a way!'

"_You've been met with a terrible fate... Haven't you?_"

I turned and saw a man with a large bag on his back. The bag had many masks on it and he was smiling.

"When did you get there?"

He ignored my question and looked back and forth. "Your friends have..." He took a long pause.

"Umm. Sorry to ruin the moment but, who are you?" Hades rudely asked.

"_I'm the happy mask salesman._" The man laughed. "I'm here to help the hero."

"I can't have you doing that!" Hades tried to flatten us with his fists.

**_PIIIING_**

I opened my eyes to see byrne next to me in a sitting position. "Hmph. This happens to me a lot. I'll hold him off as long as I can. So a minute maybe."

"I- Um...Thank you." I turned to the happy mask salesman. "You said you'd help me?"

"_Here. Wear the plain mask and leave the other mask for a great time of need...a last resort._" He handed me two masks. One looked like me with some lines of red and blue on my face and white hair. The other looked like a rock with indents for eyes.

"Um. Thanks?" I looked up from the masks but he was gone.

"AARRRRRGH" I whipped around to see Byrne clutching his chest on the ground. "Heh... My time's... up...They say...I did good..." Byrne flashed purple and vanished.

"Thank you Byrne." I whispered and put on the giant's mask.

I was ready for the final battle.


	31. Chapter 31

The sorrow of a loved one is always hard to bear. Never bear it alone. It's dangerous going alone.

* * *

I became the size of Hades in an instant. I was raging so hard I didn't care. They are all down and I'm the only one left.

I summoned the ancient master sword and forced magic into it. (didn't know what I was doing then, I am making a lucky guess because it glowed)

I lunged forward and stabbed at Hades' chest in an attempt to finish the battle early.

Hades leaned backwards blindingly and a drill came out of the swirly on his chest and ricochet the sword upward. "Ha ho! No need to get rough so early! I'm planning on enjoying our battle."

"SHUT UP!" I lunged and swung down his frame and he disappeared and left an outline.

"Sow down! I insist!" Hades kicked my legs out from under me.

I realized I needed to calm down. Raging will get me nowhere.

I got back up and relaxed. "I'll calm down... But not slow down!"

I picked up the pace and did a full charged spin attack. Yes! I hit his arm! I looked over and saw that he blocked using a large black blade that screamed of souls getting ripped apart.

"Like my blade? It's souls forming and ripping apart again and again."

"You monster!" I pushed him into the temple and pinned him. I tried to stab his face but he warped a couple hundred feet.

"Did you forget? I can teleport."

I realized something: I can too.

I pulled out a green orb surrounded by a prism and put it in my chest. "Let's even this out."

I back-warped and slashed at his back but his sword was already there. "Oldest trick in the book." He sneered.

He was gone and I knew where he was going and stabbed left. "Going after a sword arm? Even older." He blocked the attack last second.

"Not bad! Not bad at all." We exchanged blows and blocks here and there until I shield bashed him in the face.

"You cheate-" I ran him through with my sword and kept slashing his body bit by bit until all the souls scattered from one another.

"Street rules idiot." I tried to control my anger for everyone's sake. I had a job to do.

* * *

I had taken off the mask and chased after Ghirahim. As soon as I got close enough to fire an arrow Ganondorf stood up.

"**Thank you minion**." He told Ghirahim.

"I'm sorry but I'm not your minion." Ghirahim laughed and stabbed the (current time) master sword through his heart then darkness bursted out from his back. The body turned black then got absorbed by the darkness.

The darkness got denser and denser until it formed a gray skinned man with flaming hair, some scales, and darkness pulsing through his veins.

"Welcome once again, _master_." Ghirahim laughed evilly.


	32. Chapter 32

SO SORRY LOYAL MINIONS! I MEAN READERS! i was busy with finals and summerschool and bringing up my grade ect Anyway I'm back and I'll TRY to update more often

* * *

Before I could blink he reached out towards Viridi's sleeping body and it dissentigrated into millions of particles of light. Then he reached out at me and pulled me towards him with an unseen force. I used nayru's love to block whatever it was he was going to do. As I got closer his hand reached through nayru's love and covered his hand with darkness.

"How did you-?" I gasped as his hand closed around my neck.

I tried to slash at him to get some distance but he caught the blade with his hand and threw it away.

I felt it: The darkness pouring into my chest. I felt like something closed, Like my soul got locked away...

I opened my eyes and tried to break free. I noticed though that he was absorbing the light from Viridi's body.

"S-stop!" I breathed. "STOP" I started to break loose. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I summoned the same master sword he knocked away and slashed with all my might and sent him flying.

**"It's too late, I have her power and Soon I will have your shard of the triforce, I already have ganons."** He lifted his right hand and sure enough: The triforce of power was shining a blackish color on his hand.

"Just stop it and stay dead!" I lunged toward his head only to be blocked by a wicked ebony sword reflecting the master sword but with evil origin.

I ignored that fact and kept swinging. Left. Right. Spin attack. Dodge to the left. Jump strike. Helm splitter.

After the last part he raised his blade and blocked the helm splitter and smirked. "_**MY**_** turn.**" He then called lightning down at me and I jumped to the right. He took my moment of rest and punched my shield, causing me to stagger. He was rearing up to strike so I warped to his left and struck. Blades of light and darkness collided and I remembered something my shadow did in the ocarina period. I took a half step back and waited for him to try and stab. He took the bait and lunged forward and stabbed at me. I jumped onto his sword and was about to strike when he twisted his sword and tensed to launch me. I panicked and grabbed his blade in a handstand position and kicked at his face.

"You're tough." I whispered as I landed after he fell. I tried to use a finish move but he moved away.

**"It doesn't matter if you win. I locked the goddess' power inside of you and it will burn the spirit of the hero until you die, and with it all the heroes that would exist in the future."**

"Then I should end all evil I can!" I jumped to the right and he instinctively turned around but I rolled back to the left and did the back-slice. As he was falling I put away my sword. He landed on his feet and whipped around and charged me. I quickly used the fatal draw and caught him off balance and got his guard down. I slashed back and forth as fast as I could. CRACK. I fell over with lots of pain in my head. I barley had enough time before a second lightning bolt came from the sky. I raised my sword and caught the lightning like with phosphura. I ran up to him with my sword and unleashed a hurricane spin attack.

He stumbled again and stood up and put his sword down and it flashed into ghirahim.

"**I congratulate you on making it this far but I'm not nearly at full power. Until next time hero."**

"WAIT!" I ran towards him and tried to finish him but they were disappearing fast and I tripped on something.

They were gone.

I looked back at the thing I tripped on. It was the second mask that guy gave me. It looked plain but powerful. Mostley because it was glowing and the eyes were glowing white-ish blue.

* * *

Yay final chapter complete! I'm going tho make a second KIU and Zelda crossover to be the sequel.

I'll call it Charge of the deity.


End file.
